


True Love

by NoApollonia



Category: Dawson's Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia
Summary: A continuation of what happens after Joey chooses Pacey. What will happen? This is what I am dreaming up. There will be spoilers galore...so you are warned!
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

After a bit more conversation, Joey hangs up the phone. "Spielberg, Dawson's so going to clam up." she said, snuggling closer to Pacey. "Just be a statue standing there."

"Oh he definitely will." said Pacey, laughing and wrapping his arm tighter around Joey. "But it'll all work out for him, it always does."

"Except when it comes to me. I chose you, Pacey." said Joey, looking at Pacey lovingly. "It was always supposed to be you." While a part of her would always love Dawson, it was a childhood love. Pacey was her grown-up love.

"Trust me most days I question how I got so lucky." said Pacey. "I was so surprised when you came back to the Ice House that night." He leaves it left unsaid he always felt Joey would end up picking Dawson at the end.

"That I know as you dropped a whole stack of plates." said Joey, laughing. "It reminded me of when Jack worked there way back when Bessie was running the place."

"That reminds me, we're still on for Jack and Doug's on Saturday? It's Amy's first birthday." said Pacey, remembering his promise to Jen. "You coming in to Capeside to slum it with us townies?"

"Definitely!" said Joey. "And as much as I hate to admit it, Capeside will always be where I feel at home." She pauses. "Though I do love it in New York as well."

"Luckily Doug owning a share in the business means he's cool with filling in as chef for me every other weekend so I can come here. I hate to admit he's actually a good cook." said Pacey, musing. "And then as you are coming into Capeside the other weekends, at least we get weekends together despite the distance."

"Speaking of weekends, we only have about an hour before I need to drop you off at the train station." said Joey, giving Pacey a smile and a wink. "Any ideas on how we can pass the next hour?"

"Ms Potter, my you have a dirty mind." said Pacey, standing and picking up Joey and carrying her to her bedroom. "Luckily I do as well." They fall into bed laughing.

The next morning after breakfast of bagels from Joey's favorite stand, Joey and Pacey drive to the train station.

"You have no idea how badly I don't want to get on that train." said Pacey, giving Joey a longing look as he slumps his bag over his shoulder. "Or wish you were getting on with me at least."

"Pretty sure my editor would kill me if I did." joked Joey, giving Pacey a kiss. "At least we have our weekends together."

"It's five - FIVE - days until I see you, Potter!" exclaimed Pacey, with his usual exaggeration. "Possibly six if you can't make it until Saturday morning. That's forever."

Joey rolls her eyes as she tucks her hair behind her ear. "It'll be here before we know it, and it's not like I exactly want to see you leave either." she said, leaning against a bench. "But it's what we have for now with our jobs and our lives, Pace."

"I know, but it doesn't make me miss you any less." said Pacey with a sigh, pulling Joey close and into a tight embrace. "I'm grateful for having you in my life, Joe."

"Same, Pace." said Joey, kissing Pacey. An announcement plays over the speakers. "That's you sadly."

"Then that's it Potter, until next weekend." said Pacey, grabbing his bag and heading towards the train. He turns to wave goodbye before boarding.

Joey wiped a tear from her eye and heads back to her car to drive home, already missing Pacey dearly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been sure if the Potter B&B was the same as the house Bessie and Joey lived in at the beginning of the series...I decided to make it two separate places as they did mention mortgaging the house for the B&B.

"So wait, you two really bought Grams' old place?" said Joey, shocked by Bessie's news as she showed up at the Potter B&B. "What about our old house? I thought you and Bodie were happy there."

"We were...until we realized we are expecting again." said Bessie, with a smile. "And we needed the space. Plus Gale offered to babysit anytime as Alexander and Lily are practically inseparable - much like you and Dawson used to be. I meant to tell you when we moved, but you're always busy with work and Pacey and everything."

"Tell her the others news, Bes." said Bodie, carrying Alexander on the way to the kitchen. "You always draw everything out."

"I do not." said Bessie, giving Bodie a look. She turns back to her sister. "Anyways, as you know, our old house was Mom's and she left it to me...and well to cut to the point, I want you to have it." she said, handing Joey the keys. "I know how much the place meant to you."

"Wait, what? Why? You don't have to." said Joey, going through many emotions at once. "What would I do with it?"

"For starters, it would be just a summer place or a place to stay when you're in town." said Bessie, getting a thought. "Pacey's place is just that little apartment in town, so you could let him move in and then have your own little place to get away with him."

"That is a good idea." said Joey, slowly. "Are you really sure, Bessie? I mean, I feel a little bad."

"Don't. You did a lot for me as a teenager and I realize you had to grow up fast." said Bessie, hugging Joey. "Think of it as a huge thank you that I never gave you." She laughs a little. "Though there's almost zero furniture there, so you will have to do some shopping. I figure there has to be tons of places in New York."

"True, though definitely would be weird to make it look too modern." said Joey, thinking. "And you know, as much as I complained like teenagers do, I never minded, Bes. I know having to finish raising me while having Alexander was rough."

"We've been over this before, it was my honor." said Bessie, glancing at the clock. "While it's always great to catch up, I really need to get into town to the store and back before Amy's birthday party. I will see you there?"

"Definitely. And thanks again." said Joey, giving her sister a huge hug before her and Bodie leave. She walks into the room she's renting for the weekend and flops down on the bed processing everything. Before she has much time to think, her cell rings. "Hello?" she said, answering it.

"Hey Joe." said Pacey, his love for her coming through in his tone. "I'm heading towards the B&B and wanted to see if you made it into town already."

"Yeah, I've been here for less than an hour. I meant to call when I got in, but Bessie ambushed me." said Joey, laughing.

"What's new?" said Pacey, also laughing. "So it's cool if I swing by?"

"Definitely. See you in a few." said Joey, hanging up and getting up to give herself a look in the mirror. She had hoped to freshen up a bit before seeing Pacey, but she thought she looked pretty good despite the train ride.

A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door and Joey lets Pacey in. "Oh it's so good to see you." said Joey, hugging Pacey tightly. "I know it's only been a week, but it's felt like forever."

"Agreed." said Pacey, then moving in to give Joey a long kiss. "These weekends are never enough. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, but...let's go with other things are just as good." He gives Joey a wink. "I saw Bessie and Bodie on the drive in...it seems possible we have some interrupted time."

"And you said you being early was just you wanting to see me." said Joey, teasingly. "But what, Mr Witter, do you think we can do with all our free time?"

"I think showing is far better than telling." said Pacey, scooping Joey up and walking back to her room with her. He kicks the door shut behind them.


End file.
